


【多萝】沟死沟埋

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】沟死沟埋

西伯利亚的雪在这个天应该会大的太过分，肯定很冷。

但融了应该就可以喝⋯我现在不是很挑⋯嗯。

赵志铭舔舔干裂起皮的嘴唇，昏昏沉沉地为自己像只王八一样满地乱爬的思维丢了一个巨大的白眼。防爆强光灯把这个专属囚室的地面照的仿佛晴空下无垠雪地，而他眼窝发黑双颊凹陷，反而像个在沙漠里匍伏的倒霉蛋。

在总部派下来的、穿着全套装甲可惜忘了带脑子的问询官说到第三遍“请配合我们的调查”的时候，李汭燦终于推了门进来，他的肩上还有未融的雪花，整个人散发着一股野外特有的草腥味，眼镜上腾着雾，那下边是阴沉沉的狭长眼睛。

他甚至没有说话，问询官就接到了通迅飞快地收拾好东西逃走了，从奔跑的速度来看竟然用上了装甲的动力系统，赵志铭被这场景逗得不合时宜的一乐，从严严实实的拘束装置里挣出两根手指，半点不怕死地冲来人挥挥。

“来啦老哥⋯挺厉害啊。”

那些乱七八糟的镣子一打开他就往下滑，接近两天高强度的反复问询把他本来就称不上多强健的身体掏空了，那人冷笑着一把把他捞起来扔在桌子上：“你这个时候倒会咬死了不知道，还算有点脑子。”

手套上沾了点黑褐色的污渍，往下摘的时候还板结成块地掉着末儿，赵志铭实在懒得关注那又是哪个蠢货的血——他忙着保自己的命呢。

“没有哎⋯我是真不知道——”

“拿应付那帮狗杂种的话应付我，你在看不起谁？”

料子不算好的手套摔在他脸上，风雨欲来的铁锈腥气把他疲惫浑沌的脑子激的像蓬起羽毛的雀：“别吧老哥⋯我是真的——”

晚了。

针管注进皮下的感觉让人头皮发麻，其实疼痛很细微，可怕的是不知道会带来什么的试剂——赵志铭从来没有如此真切地贴近死亡，他听见自己的心跳，急促而声若擂鼓，撞击的力度像在泵送最后一点鲜血。

耳边是放大了数倍的换气系统的嗡鸣，他从未有过地清醒和平静，仿佛世间再无什么东西值得畏惧，舔舔发白的唇，干涩地开口：“吐真，致幻还是⋯？”

“放心，”那人垂着眼睛：“我没想要你死。”

那人亲上来的时候他竟有一小会儿的恍惚，仿若回到了他们半真半假因着肉欲和一小点儿别的什么滚在一起的日子，李汭燦摘了眼镜，五官里的尖锐气势锋芒毕露，在爱萝莉那么多床伴里也是最好看的那一批，他的唇舌是温暖而柔软的，缠绵似地啃咬舔䑛着他的耳垂，含混不清地问着诛心的话。

“他们叫你妈妈，你把他们派出去的时候想过他们可能会死吗？”

赵志铭觉得自己像是一瞬间被丢回了西伯利亚的漫天风雪里，冷到骨髓都结出冰花，扎在血肉里让人痛不欲生，他看见一堆小小的孩子玩笑着对他喊声妈妈，然后在他的笑骂声里配着枪转身离开，消失在前路不明的远方。

最后一名少女灰色的卷发柔软的不可思议，雪花轻飘飘地融在卷翘的睫羽上，她认真地看着手里的匕首，像是要把每一道刃纹记进心里，半晌才语调平缓细声细气地说话：“谢谢妈妈。”

那时的爱萝莉笑的脚下打滑，他一推女孩子细瘦的背脊，在心里默默念着去吧去吧——不要回来。

他怎么可能没有想过呢，大概是平日里被喊出了错觉，真的把那些崽子当成了自己血脉相连的孩子，他们额头相贴，笑容和拥抱一样干燥而温暖，他像任何一个母亲一样，将幼崽从自己的羽翼下推向天空的时候都有着生死永隔的了悟，可是——

“还好吧？”他像是突然被沉寂许久的热血填充了心脏，再不屑于作着玲珑乖巧的漂亮样子，漫不经心又悍不畏死地挑衅：“做人也许会早一点死吧⋯也好过当将来一定会死的猪猡呀。”

李汭燦冷笑一声，恶意像是铺天盖地的乌云窒住可怜人的呼吸，扯着他的头发去咬白生生的颈子，犬齿在脆弱的皮肤上刮出血痕，他疼的微红了眼眶，看起来柔软而可欺。

“那你要接着当一个好妈妈喔。”

赵志铭的嗓子还是很哑，叫起来远不如平日的委婉荡漾，被对方搓磨的哀呼如同杜鹃啼血，那声音里是能生生拧出苦汁子的。

殷红充血的乳尖被拉扯玩弄着，上面在对方下狠劲儿吮吸时留下一个破了皮的牙印，薄薄的皮上有血点子，像某种极细巧的花，开的惊心动魄又放荡靡乱——“明明是妈妈，为什么没有奶呢？”

李汭燦的语调平缓神态认真，像是真的在好奇这个问题而不是又一种荒唐的淫戏，赵志铭只觉得一股寒意直直地沿着脊柱攀上后脑，他发着抖，手脚并用地别住桌沿试图逃离，挣扎的力度大到对方不耐烦起来，轻飘飘地丢下一句话。

“你不知道，布洛尼娅有生物芯片的。”

赵志铭愣住了。

他引以为豪的笑容像个漏风的洞，把心里的温度全刮了去，留下他浑身发抖手脚冰凉。

一时间仿佛有无数炮火在耳边轰然炸开，他觉得自己的视线里都染了血色，少女灰色的卷发和防爆灯的惨白色光线破碎交替，机器的轰鸣尖锐的像野兽的长嘶。

难道要让她回来吗？！成为机械一样的士兵，毫无尊严地死在内乱里，变成那帮狗杂种桌上文件里的一个字？！

不，我不要。

我要她离开这里，也许并没有平安喜乐，但是像个人一样地活着。

他想⋯他懂了那人说的“要当个好妈妈”是什么意思了。

不过喜欢我的皮囊吗？拿走吧。

爱萝莉的眼睛很好看，不是他老对头haro那种令人窒息的艳丽，而是一种自带的风情万种，笑起来又娇又俏，而屈辱地含着泪的时候也格外楚楚动人。

他的身体极柔软，像条蛇似地游到地上，圆润的鼻尖亲昵地在对方制服上被撑起来的性器轮廓上蹭了蹭，唇齿极灵敏地解开扣子，虎牙勾下了拉链和内裤，伸着殷红小巧的舌头小心翼翼地舔干净溢出的前液。

你看，我很乖很会讨好你，所以求你不要伤害她。

状态着实称不上好，腥膻的气味冲着鼻腔，闻得他早已被这人肏熟的腰身都软塌下去，完全是一副撅着屁股等干的放荡样子，甚至把他眼里汪着的泪都逼出来，哭的抽抽哒哒地给男人含鸡巴，头发被人扯在手里，顶的深一点就开始呜呜叫唤，喉口的软肉拼命地把异物往外推拒，一边自以为没被发现地偷偷抬起头看那人的表情。

这人怎么那么可怜，可怜到可爱了起来。

李汭燦很容易脸红，有些时候一边红着脸一边暗自生气看起来就像个羞涩的学生，这并不防碍他阴晴不定和狠辣凶戾，可总会给赵志铭一种他也需要保护的错觉。

泪水在脸颊上漾开，溢的四处都是，称一句梨花带雨不过分，这人仰望的样子是带着几分怯懦的顺从的，像已经驯服的家犬——可最妙的是，你知道他骨子里是如此桀骜，你永远不可能真正摸到他的头。

权力是多么美妙啊，把这样自由高傲的生灵当作肉玩具，让他乖巧地沾着自己滴下来的口涎给自己做扩张，这活儿他几乎没有自己做过，脸红的像是要滴血，羞耻感让他哭的越发娇软可欺，有着点把自尊踩到地上的、自暴自弃的残忍，红肿的穴口被指甲划出血痕，仿佛是伤痛能让他想起点什么。

没关系，他想起的东西，现在也不需要。

瘦弱的肢体被钳住压到桌上，桌子不高，腰窝塌的极深，屁股又高高翘起，恬不知耻地露着才准备好的肉洞，像是只有个穴拿来用的野娼，可怜人因为这个折辱的姿势绝望地抽泣，发梢都轻柔地晃着——他在地狱里吧？他果然会喜欢上这里的。

身体诚实的令人尴尬，爱萝莉一直都是个贪欢好色的混蛋，他早被玩弄的熟透烂透了，像只花蝴蝶似的上下翩飞，婊气冲天地为每一个裙下臣洋洋得意，可很偶尔的很少见的时候——他也一直有着称的上赤诚柔软的心，并可以为此付出生命。

多么讽刺啊，肉欲的魔鬼因为唯一那点儿不容玷污的善意，被人弄脏了。

漂亮的魔鬼呻吟的又放荡又甜美，他甚至主动掰开臀瓣把烂熟透红地吃着男人鸡巴的穴露出来，进出的那一截儿上面泛着青筋，来来回回碾着肉洞里藏着的腺体，碾的他前面硬梆梆的拍着自己的小腹，把肚皮上射了一片糟污。

那人却还没有好，甚至更过分地折腾起他高潮后一碰就流水的身体，抽插的力度大到把体液打出白沫儿，看起来像精液似的，溅到他泛着粉红的腰窝上，把他弄的糟糕透顶。

他没骨头似的，拧了身去看李汭燦还倔着生闷气的面孔，露出自己半张泪水横流的脸和红到病态的嘴唇，那样子既高傲又卑微，还有点重新冒头的，不易察觉的挑衅。

“畜生，你把我干怀孕，不就有奶了吗？”


End file.
